


A night to remember a night to forget

by Maxthedragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, One Shot, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxthedragon/pseuds/Maxthedragon
Summary: Cornelius Fudge lures Harry to the ministry late at night to try and steal something valuable he does get something but not what he wanted





	A night to remember a night to forget

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry potter or related characters they belong to J.K. Rowling i'm not making any money from this fanfic I do hope the nice lady doesn't sue me for playing with her toys :)  
> this fiction contains non consensual sex please read the warnings

Harry sat in the darkened parlour of Grimmauld place contemplating what to do with the rest of his life; he had done what the wizarding world required of him vanquishing the dark lord, they were now free to pursue whatever dreams or hopes they had, this was a new world, but what of him? What was his role in this new world? He needed a goal, something to work towards, maybe that something could be auror training or perhaps taking his N.E.W.T. in defence and go into teaching but whatever it was he needed to start now and what better place than the black library 

.  


When Voldemort fell not everything went according to plan, even though the adult combatants of Hogwarts wanted Kingsley to take the roll of minister for magic he had thanked them but gently refused the kind offer, the aurors had been seriously depleted or scattered so he felt he was needed there to help to rebuild so they could capture any remaining death eaters, Arthur had enough on his plate with the loss of his son and trying to keep his family together, Minerva was automatically made headmistress of Hogwarts so that counted her out, really there was only one solution and it would have to do for the time being until they could find someone better, Cornelius Fudge, of course the slimy little politician would jump at the chance to get his hands on the top job again.  


Harry was perusing the shelves in the black library when he came across and old dusty book bound in black leather with gold lettering that read “tojours pur-The black family grimoire” he slid the book carefully from its place wondering if he would be able to even read it, after all he was not a born black but had inherited the entire estate from his godfather Sirius so he assumed that included this treasure he now held reverently in his hands, he carried the large tome back to the chair he had claimed as his own and settled down hopefully to read the black family secrets, the book lay open on his lap and to his amazement the words, although in old English, were as clear as the day they had been written, Sirius had known exactly what he was doing nothing would piss the family off more than a half blood having access to this most secret book, there were spells, enchantments and rituals that only pure bloods would know about. A ritual had caught Harry’s eye that intrigued him and made him think of Filtch the crabby squib caretaker that terrorised the students of Hogwarts, he was brought out of his musings by the appearance of Kreacher holding a silver tray with a scroll on it “master Harry this has just arrived, Kreacher has checked it and it is safe”  


Harry looked at the clock it read ten fourty five “Who on earth would be writing at this time of night”  


Kreacher looked at the missive “it bears the Ministry seal master Harry” he held the tray out for Harry to take the letter “the owl awaits a reply master Harry”  


With that Harry took the scroll cracked the seal with a snap and carefully unrolled it, it read:  


Dear Harry  


I am writing at this time as I was hoping you would agree to a meeting at midnight tonight I know it is quite short notice and a strange time, as for the time the ministry will be empty and you can enter and leave un-accosted, I hope you will agree to meet me as I wish to apologise and put right the many wrongs I have done you and perhaps try and start with a clean slate, there are no strings attached and no media involvement I made a mistake in the past by trying to use your fame but I have learnt my lesson, I do hope you will agree and tentatively look forward to a productive meeting.  


Yours most sincerely  


Cornelius Fudge  


Minister for Magic  


Harry re-read the letter looking for any duplicity Fudge never did anything unless it was to benefit himself well there was only one way to find out so he grabbed a quill and ink and scratched the words “I’ll see you tonight H.P” Kreacher took the now rolled up letter and disappeared with a pop. He looked at the clock again it was only ten past eleven but the sooner he arrived the sooner he got it over with and back home to bed he really didn’t need the company of fudge into the small hours “Kreacher” the tell tale pop announced the elf’s arrival “I’m going to the ministry for a meeting with Fudge I should only be an hour two at the most”  


“Very good master Harry” at least someone would know where he was, just in case it did go tits up.  


Harry landed at the apparition point in the atrium and it was just as fudge had said the place was eerily deserted, not even the security wizard was present, this sent a shiver down Harry’s spine it was just like the night he lost his godfather, he shook those thoughts from his head as he made his way to the lifts that would take him to the minister’s office, as he got off the lift his shoes sank into a thick plush purple carpet that ran the entire length of the corridor, each door had a shiny new brass plaque naming the occupant and position, he finally arrived at the door he was looking for and of course fudge’s plaque was the largest and most ornate of them all, being polite he knocked and waited for an answer, the door was soon opened by a short fat little man that he recognised at least the idiot had lost the green bowler but was still wearing a pin striped robe that reached the floor, harry couldn’t tell if he was wearing trousers or not “come in, come in your a little early but no matter, no matter, let me take your coat, have a seat, make yourself comfortable” Fudges exuberance was almost contagious  


“I’m wearing jeans and a t-shirt under the robe sir”  


“Oh don’t worry about that Harry my boy we’re all friends here and please whilst we are alone its Cornelius”  


Harry shrugged his shoulders sliped out of the robe and handed it to fudge he didn’t notice the predatory grin that briefly crossed Fudges face as he took the item of clothing from Harry  


The office was spectacular all the furniture was made from very dark oak, the desk was five feet by three feet and had long beautifully carved legs, behind the seat harry had now taken stood a sideboard that had two drawers and two cupboards with the ministry logo carved into each door on top of the sideboard fudge had laid out a coffee maker, grinder and beans.  


Harry had noticed there wasn’t a single thing on the desk, no quills, ink, paper, nothing either Fudge was obsessively tidy or he was hiding something he was brought out of his musings when Fudge spoke “Harry my boy you really must try this coffee, the muggles swear by it, it’s supposed to be the very best money can buy, very expensive mind you but well worth it none the less” Harry thought it would be rude not to accept so he agreed to try some, he could hear Fudge preparing the brew and Harry had to admit that the aroma coming from the coffee machine was delightful, the mug of steaming black gold was placed in front of him and Fudge took his own seat behind the desk with his much smaller cup “the coffee is called Kopi Lewak and is more expensive than gold, drink up before it gets cold my boy” harry picked up his mug and began to drink, it tasted rather bitter but thought he better finish it after Fudge going on about how expensive this stuff was, once the cups had been cleared away and Fudge had re-taken his seat harry was about to speak when he noticed his limbs had suddenly gone very heavy and his jaw wouldn’t work he had lost control of his body he was completely paralysed his chin was resting on his chest and his arms had slipped off the arm rest and were lying uselessly by his sides that was all Fudge was waiting for he leaped up from his chair and was in front of harry in a flash to double check the potion had worked he then proceeded to the sideboard  


Harry couldn’t see what Fudge was doing behind him but could hear the cupboard door being opened and the clank of potion bottles, the drawer was slid open and then closed, Fudge leant over the chair and removed Harry’s glasses then grabbed the hem of his t-shirt pulling it off over his head ‘what the fuck’ Harry screamed in his head trying to fight what was obviously a potion was useless, Fudge was now round the front removing his shoes and socks next were his jeans and underpants he was now sitting there completely naked, his brain had totally shut down, all he could do was try and see what fudge was doing, what he was doing was tying ropes to the top end of the desk legs, he picked Harry up under the arm and half carried half dragged him to the desk he was bent over one end of the table face down, his arms stretched above his head and secured in the ropes that had been tied there “we can’t have you slipping off Harry my boy that would never do” Fudge then tied Harry’s ankles to the other two legs of the desk, try as he might he still had no control over his own body whatever Fudge had slipped him was doing its job to perfection.  


Harry’s face was turned toward the sideboard and he could vaguely see Fudge’s back he was messing about with something it wasnt until he turned that harry could see what he had, it was a red ball about the size of a golf ball with straps attached, the ball was then jammed into Harry’s mouth and the straps fastened behind his head, the ball had the same bitter taste as the coffee “We can’t be too careful Harry my boy we can’t have the potion wearing off too soon now can we” Fudge then started to remove his own clothes, he wasn’t a big man but he wasn’t small either maybe a bit below average, it suddenly hit Harry like a bludger to the gut exactly what Fudge was going to do ‘no,no,no,no’ he screamed but not a sound left his mouth, he was screaming inside his head that much he missed Fudge chanting it wasn’t until the pain of Fudge pushing inside him hit that finally silenced Harry and took his breath away, tears began to well up in his eyes with the realisation of what was happening, thankfully Fudge came relatively quickly and cleaned them both up with a cloth rather than using magic “with this ritual Harry my boy no magic must be used until it is complete” Fudge wandered over to the side board quite pleased with himself to retrieve his wand with his right hand and pick up two potion bottles with his left, he turned to face Harry holding the bottles up to show him  


“The pink one you’ll recognise as pepperup and the dark blue one is what we call getitup the muggles, I believe, have something similar called Viagra? But you’ll know more about muggles won’t you Harry my boy?” he put the bottles down beside harry and waved his wand it shon with a blue light “this is the only magic the ritual allows, do forgive me Harry my boy perhaps I should have explained, you see it’s a magic transferring ritual and the blue light indicates how much magic is left in the donor and you, unfortunately are the donor” with that said Fudge laid his wand at the side of Harry where he could see it and proceeded to take a large swig from each of the bottles, his cock immediately began to harden wasting no time was back inside Harry only this time it was hard and frantic causing Harry’s hips to bang against the edge of the table the only thing that went through his mind was that’ll leave a bruise he realised he must be going into shock if that was the only stupid thing he could think of while being raped, with one final hard thrust Fudge came for the second time and pulled out rather fast eager to check the blue light it was defiantly dimmer which pleased him on two counts one it meant the ritual was working and he got to fuck Harry again, in his haste to chug the potions he missed the slight groan Harry managed around the ball gag  


“Well Harry my boy ready for round three, I will take this one nice and steady we want to enjoy it don’t we?” ‘Enjoy this? You call this fucking enjoyment you sick bastard’ Harry screamed in his head but could only make a muffled whimper Fudge didn’t miss it that time and quickly doused the ball gag with more paralysing potion  


“it doesn’t matter if you spit it out Harry this particular potion can be absorbed through the skin making it highly illegal but readily available in knockturn alley” now that he had taken care of any pending problem he was back behind Harry and slowly pushing his way back into Harry’s body this time, like he said, he took his time with long slow strokes leaving himself enough breath to talk whilst he fucked the boy who lived  


“This isn’t personal well not entirely you defeated you know who and decided to hide away letting all that power go to waste” he was determined to make this last it wasn’t just the sex, or the magic it was the power over the man who defeated the most evil wizard in history  


“I may just keep you hidden somewhere I could get addicted to fucking you” ‘like fucking hell you will’ Harry thought, his arms and legs began to tingle which meant the potion was wearing off again only this time he would keep perfectly still and quiet he had done it before when his life was at stake so he could do it again  


“You know Harry I heard on the grapevine that Argos Filtch was retiring there will be an opening for the squib who lived“Fudge chuckled at his own joke, ‘of course, that’s it’ Harry thought, the mention of Filtch reminded him of the book he had been reading in the black library  


Fudge didn’t bother cleaning either of them off this time he wanted to be back inside that nice young body he quickly checked the wand but now the light had gone out which meant the ritual was complete and Harry was now a squib, he was a little disappointed but still had some potions left  


“I am sorry to inform you Harry my boy but you are no longer a wizard, it seems such a shame to waste those potions so I think I will have just one more turn” both the potions were downed in quick succession then Fudge practically ran to enjoy this without to worry of ruining anything to do with the ritual he wasn’t even fully hard before trying to push himself into Harry, when he was hard and forcing himself in several things happened all at once, the bindings that tied Harry to the desk undid, that ball gag flew out of Harry’s mouth, there was a bright flash of red and a body flew across the room hitting the wall on the other side, realising he was now free Harry slowly stood up on unsteady legs he turned to face the little fat naked man with a raging hard on  


“you really are a fucking idiot, that ritual you used doesn’t work that way, the Blacks have a similar one, I think most pure bloods have” he walked over to his clothes and started to dress “ Did you even read it properly Fudge or were you just too fucking greedy” now fully dressed he held out his left hand “accio Fudges wand” the thin piece of wood zoomed to Harry’s outstretched hand “You can’t take someone’s magic by raping them, both parties have to agree and the amount of magic agreed upon otherwise the forced one ends up with all the power and the rapist becomes the squib” Harry then snapped the wand he was holding causing Fudge to flinch “this night will not be spoken of to anyone I don’t think you will live long after admitting to raping the destroyer of Voldemort” after dropping the two halves on the floor he made his way to the door, just as he was leaving he turned and looked at the pathetic little fat man “you stole my virginity and now I have your magic, enjoy your job as Hogwarts caretaker Fudge” he then fired a wand less stinging hex at the man’s genitals before closing the door on Fudges screams and leaving the ministry with his head held high vowing to himself to forget tonight ever happened.


End file.
